Sleeping Sun
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Ocarina of Time. One-Shot. Just after Link defeats the Water Temple, he realizes he feels alone and afraid, that he's just a kid. Fortunately, a certain Sheikah Warrior comes to comfort him. LinkxSheik-Zelda , Sheik's gender is up to you.


Hello! This is my second Zelda one-shot! woho! This is set in Ocarina of Time, just after Link beats the Water Temple and wakes Ruto as a Sage. This is going to be a cute, romantic fic. Now, some will say that I wrote Link as "out of character", but how do you know? He doesn't speak! So, everyone can give him the personality they want. And I want to show that he has feeling, I mean, he's human! Well, hylian actually...but you get the point... 

Now, concerning Sheik's gender, is he boy or girl? Well, if you like yaoi, then he is a he! If you like Zelda/Link, well, then he is a she! The point is that Sheik can be a boy or a girl, that's you choice :D 

The song is Sleeping Sun, a song of Nightwish! Long live Nightwish, both Tarja's era as Anette's new era!

Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Sleeping Sun belong to Nightwish.

Enjoy! 

* * *

_**Sleeping Sun**_

"Are you alright, Link?"

Link heard his blue fairy friend ask. Navi's voice showed worry and concern over her friend, the Hero of Time. Link wanted to say he was alright, but he wasn't.

Link was rather tall, like any normal 17 year old teenager. His had light blond hair and baby blue eye, and since he was a Hylian, he had pointed ears, like an elf. He wore a light green tunic, with a very funny green hat and white tights; he also had brown, thick gauntlets.

In his back he carried the Hylian shield, a shield designed for every knight at the service of the Royal Family. And there was also a sword. A not very common sword, in fact, it was a very special and mighty one.

The Master Sword.

And Link wasn't a normal teenage boy; he was the Hero of Time. He was chosen to save the land of Hyrule from the evil grasp of the King of Evil, Ganondorf. He was now in his quest to awaken the 6 sages that would aid him in his crusade.

"Link, did you listen to me? Are you alright?" asked again his friend, Navi. The Fairy who decided to follow him in his quest to save Hyrule.

Link wasn't alright.

"No, Navi, I'm not alright" said the teenager with his voice cracked. It was hard to Link to show his feelings; he always thought he should keep his feeling locked up so he wouldn't show weakness.

But he had to show them once in a while.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Navi worriedly, it wasn't usual for Link to sound like that.

The boy sat in the grass, just a few meters away from the edge of Lake Hylia. He could see the stars and the moon being reflected by the crystalline, pure water. He had just awakened Princess Ruto as the Sage of Water, so it could be said he was sick of water right now.

"I don't know…I just feel…sad" admitted Link with a sigh.

He laid down and saw the sparkling stars and the moon, his heart ached. He had never felt so helpless before, he felt vulnerable from any attack.

He felt so little.

"Why, Link?" asked Navi concerned as she flew low, floating a few centimeters away from Link's face. Link rolled on the ground, giving his friend his back.

"I don't know…I just do" murmured the Hero of Time, and before he knew it, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"There must be a reason why you're crying" said Navi slowly and friendly, clearly wanting to help her friend.

Link sniffed and wiped his tears, "It's just that…this task is very big for me…I'm just 10…I'm not ready for this."

That was right; Link was just a 10 year old at heart. He may have been frozen in time for 7 years, and his body matured. But his mind and heart didn't.

"Everybody thinks that just because I look 17 I'm ready to save the kingdom. But that's not true; they did prepared my body, but not my heart. I'm afraid, Navi…"

"You? Afraid? But you're the bravest person I know! You defeated the most fearsome monsters! Phantom Ganon, Volvagia, and you just defeated Morpha…you CAN'T be afraid!" exclaimed the blue fairy incredulously.

"Navi…thanks for the compliment. I know I'm very brave, but I'm also afraid…sometimes…very afraid. I try to convince myself that I can do it. But I'm just a child, I just can't…" said Link as he closed his eyes and cried silently.

"I still don't understand, Link" said Navi quietly.

Link looked up to the sky with tears falling down from his eyes, "Rauru thought that to defeat Ganondorf I needed to be an adult, so he froze me and awoke me seven years later, he said I was ready. But did he ever care about my feelings?! Did the Deku Tree and Princess Zelda think about my feelings?! Did Ruto or Darunia?! They don't understand! I'm just a kid! I have the body of a 17 year old but the emotional maturity of a 10 year old for the Goddesses sake! I'm afraid, Navi…I'm afraid I might fail…"

By now the Hero of Time was crying…like a little child who was afraid of the dark…

"Oh Link…I didn't think you felt that way…" said Navi quietly.

"After fighting Dark Link, I realized I can't do this alone…I'm just 10 years old, no matter what everybody else says. I'm just a kid…Navi, I'm so afraid, so afraid I'll fail. I'm afraid I'll let everyone down…" sobbed Link, by now we took his gauntlets off, so he had his bare hands over his face, now soaked with tears.

"You're not alone, Link" said Navi, trying to sound comforting, "I'm with you"

Link nodded, yet he still shed tears. He had so much feelings bottled up inside, his insecurity and fear. It was obvious he had to break down sooner or later

"And I'm with you, too", said a new voice.

Link opened is eyes and lifted his head. Standing next to him was the only person who had truly guided him, save Navi, throughout his adventure. Sheik of the Sheikah, the last survivor of the ancient tribe of warriors.

He was wearing his typical ninja outfit, with the symbol of the Sheikah in his chest, an eye with a tear, and his face cloaked. Link could only see his red right eye and his rebellious blond hair sticking out.

Even though his face was mostly covered, Link could see that the look in Sheik's eye was one of compassion. Link broke down as he saw the look Sheik gave him. He was so glad to see the mysterious Sheikah.

"Sheik…you're here" managed to say Link through the tears.

The Sheikah nodded as he sat down by Link's side. The blond, cloaked warrior looked up to the sky and saw the star-filled night sky.

Link sat up and tried to stop crying, he didn't wanted to look weak and pathetic before the Sheikah warrior. "Sheik…I…I did it, I awoke Ruto as a Sage…She wanted to thank you for saving her…I…"

"I know…" simply said the cloaked man as he stared at the night sky.

Link looked away, to the crystalline water of Lake Hylia. _Great work Link, now he must think I'm a stupid crybaby. _

Sheik was quiet for a few minutes, and so did Link, as they both looked to the crystalline water. Finally Link stopped crying and wiped away his tears. Yet his eyes were still red of crying, but now he did he felt better.

"Link…" began Sheik.

"No, sorry I cried in front of you…I…sorry if I look weak right now, I promise you I won't do it again, I'll be strong as always, I'm really sorry!" said Link rambling.

Sheik let out a tiny laugh, "Link…why didn't you tell?"

Link looked surprised by Sheik's question, and looked at the warrior with his blue eyes filled with curiosity, "Pardon me?"

Sheik smiled, yet it wasn't visible since his cloak hid most of his face, "Why didn't you told the Sages what you felt about all this? Why didn't you tell about your fears?"

Link blushed in embarrassment and turned to the water, "I…I didn't wanted to look weak. But I still wonder if the all cared about my feelings at all. I thought that maybe they would think I was not the person they think I am, that I'm not the Hero they expected… that they would lose faith…"

Sheik lifted his right hand and touched Link's naked left forehand, he looked at Link with such kindness that Link melted inside. _He is…beautiful._

"Link…we all care about your feelings. You know Saria does, and so the others, but they all know you're capable of success in this. We know your soul is strong, and we all are with you. Link, Princess Zelda cares and so do I. We just didn't know you felt this way…"

Link looked to the lake again feeling pity of himself, "You know now…"

Sheik nodded, clearly feeling guilty for not understanding Link at all, for not considering how he felt about this task he was destined to fulfill, "I'm sorry…"

Link put his arms around his knees, and buried his head in his arms, "Don't be…you didn't knew."

Sheik could hear Link's new cries, and that broke his heart in two, he could see Navi fly once again near her green-clothed friend, "Link…please don't cry. I don't like to see you sad"

Sheik shook his head, "No Navi, let him cry"

Navi looked at the Sheikah warrior confused, "But why?"

Link lifted his head too, and stared at the Sheikah warrior with his eyes filled with tears and his heart filled with sorrow. Sheik looked Link to the eyes, "Cry Link, it's ok"

Link nodded and a new wave of tears followed, he sniffed. Link didn't wanted to cry, but he couldn't stop the tears of snow-white sorrow that fell from his eyes.

Sheik took Link's green hat, leaving Link's blond hair at the open. And Sheik put a hand over Link's head, playing with the golden hair of Link.

Link found that very comforting.

"Link, tears don't show weakness, they show that you do have a soul. That you have feelings. If you leave everything bottled up inside you will suffer. Don't hold your tears, or your emotions. Remember that it's okay to cry once in a while"

Link nodded quietly, and then hugged Sheik tight. Sheik was took off guard, but returned the hug as tight. Link began sobbing in Sheik's shoulder.

It broke Sheik's heart to see the Hero of Time like that. He didn't felt pity of him, he felt compassion and he felt love. That's when he remembered that Link was just 10 years old at heart. _Oh, Link…_

"Shh…it's okay" said Sheik soothingly.

After a few minutes, the sobbing ceased, and Link let go of Sheik. The Hero of Time stared at Sheik for a moment, and he felt electricity inside himself that haven't felt in all his life. Link felt safe when he was with Sheik.

"Sheik…I…don't know if I can do it" began Link, but was silenced by Sheik, as the mysterious warrior put a finger over Link's lips.

"You can Link, we all have faith in you. But you need to have faith in yourself." said Sheik quietly.

"Sheik's right, Link" said Navi.

Link nodded with a faint smile, "I will, I promise."

Sheik smiled beneath his cloak and played with Link's golden hair a little more.

"Sheik, why do you always come and go? Why can't you be with me in my adventure? Could you…stick around? Travel with me and Navi and help me save Hyrule" asked Link with such tenderness that melt Sheik's heart.

Sheik looked away, "I'm sorry Link, I have some…things to do…I wish I could travel with you. I'm sorry Link, but I will always be with you at heart."

Link looked to the night sky, "It's not enough…"

Sheik looked at the clear water of Lake Hylia, "I really wish I could, please forgive me, Link."

Link nodded and wiped away his tears, "Sheik…could you do me a favor?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes, what is it?"

"Take of your cloak…please, I want to see your face"

Sheik was taken back by the question, and sadly shook his head, "No Link…I'm sorry"

"Why not? You can't be that ugly, can you?" said Link joking with a smile, even though his eyes were red from crying.

"It's not that…", said Sheik quietly, yet with a small laugh from Link's joke, "I just can't show myself now."

"Why not?" asked the Hero of Time, his voice filled with disappointment.

"Because…", Sheik began, but he really didn't knew what to say, "I just simply can't"

Link nodded, "I understand…"

Then, Link yawned, and Sheik smiled beneath his cloak, "Tired?"

"Yes…actually I am" said Link with slight embarrassment, and he yawned again.

"Then, sleep" said Sheik simply, yet with love.

"But, if I sleep, when I wake up you won't be here" said Link sadly, with the innocence of his 10 year old heart.

"I will always be here" said Sheik slowly and put a finger over Link's chest, over his heart.

Link nodded with a small smile, "I know."

Then, Sheik kneeled in front of Link, and pulled part of his cloak down, kissing Link in the lips. It was a quick kiss, but full of love. Link returned the kiss as they both closed their eyes, and then Link put his arms around Sheik and rested his head in Sheik's shoulder.

Link was in Heaven, he felt so loved, so protected. That kiss enlightened his heart and soul, as well as his mind. For first time in that night, he felt happy.

Sheik once again covered his face quickly, still holding Link in his arms. Link felt a bit guilty, he kissed a guy. _I kissed a boy, that's not right, but then again, with Sheik being with me, nothing can be wrong._

_I love him…_

"Why don't you lie down and try to sleep? I'll be here until you fall asleep, I promise" said Sheik with his voice full of love.

Link lay down in the grass, and closed his eyes, "Before you go, would you tell Princess Zelda that I'm not going to let her down?"

Sheik smiled beneath his cloak, "She already knows that Link…"

Link nodded and once again closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you for everything."

Sheik noticed that soon, it would be dawn, since the sky was starting to clear its color. Yet all the stars were shining brightly, like a blanket of beautiful light over them.

Sheik took out his harp, and began playing a beautiful melody, that melody started to sooth Link to sleep. Then Sheik started singing, his voice was beautiful, not completely masculine, but neither completely feminine.

"The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you…"

Sheik finished his song and looked at Link, the Hero of Time was contently sleeping, with a smile on his face. "Thank you…Sheik…"

With that, Link felt completely asleep, and he was smiling in his sleep.

Sheik sighed and lowered his head and kissed the sleeping Link's forehead, and then he caressed Link's cheek, "Sleep tight, Link…"

Sheik stood up, and stared at the sleeping teenager before him. Navi flew near to Sheik, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Sheik nodded sadly, "Take care of him, Navi. Help him for he needs a friend right now."

Navi was silent for a moment, but she nodded, "I will."

Sheik nodded gratefully and with his Sheikah abilities, he pulled of his disappearance act, but not before shedding a tear and looking at the sleeping Hero of Time. "See you soon, Link…"

With that he disappeared, leaving a confused Navi and a sleeping Link…

* * *

In the other side of the Lake Hylia, Sheik reappeared. The cloaked man stood still for a few moments, gazing at the small point that was Navi. He could see both Link and Navi at the distance, and he felt happy. 

He kissed Link. _I kissed him, oh Link, you're loved, and you know that now. You're not alone. _

Sheik slowly lifted his hand and muttered as spell. Suddenly he was surrounded by light and magic. Sheik then took his cloak, revealing his face.

He was a she.

The person was still wearing the blue Sheikah outfit with the Sheikah symbol in the front of the body, with all the bandages. But now the face was visible, and the hair was loose.

Her hair was long, her eyes were deep blue now and she was beautiful.

Zelda looked to the other side of the Lake, "You're not alone Link, Saria is with you…Darunia, Ruto and Impa are with you…_I_ am with you."

Zelda said all that to herself and looked to the star filled sky. She couldn't wait to reveal Sheik's true identity to Link, but for now that was out of the question. _I have to go to Kakariko, Impa told me to meet her there._

She pulled her cloak over her face again and used a new spell, donning again the Sheik persona. Sheik, or Zelda, took a last glance at Navi and Link.

"Good night, my Hero of Time"

The rest, as they say, is Hylian history…

* * *

How was it? I think it ended up just like I wanted! It wasn't that long, but it was cute! Review please!


End file.
